This invention lies in the general field of liquid purification and separation apparatus wherein a magnetic treatment means, e.g., an electromagnetic coil encircling the outside of a conduit pipe containing feed water being treated, is provided for the prevention of deposits by suspended particles of high mineral content, such as iron oxide in the feed water influenced by said magnetic treatment means. This primary magnetic treatment is combined with an additional separating means comprising a ferromagnetic helical impeller responsive to feed water flow fitted within the conduit pipe to sweep away the magnetically attracted particles.
This invention also lies in the field of rotary kinetic fluid motors in combination with a liquid purification and separation apparatus, in this instance, a special engineered and designed helical impeller supported on low friction radial plain bearings. The bearings are specially designed to support the impeller such that they do not interfere with fluid flow by virtue of the T-shaped fittings.